Caged Bird to Free Bird
by leximoon152
Summary: The hunter stalkes his prey through the forest as stealthy as a pather. He blends into the shadow like a lost soul on its way to the afterlife. The hunter lowers his cage and catches the prey with a sick smirk of satasfaction. The bird fights and after much fuss will she be free? Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto Pairing: Hinata x Naruto Don't like don't read
1. Sweet Nightmares

**Hey everybody! Im a new author to and as such this is my very first written fanfic. Flames are welcome and I probably wont say anything to reviewers. You probably want more of the story than feedback anyway. And if you don't like my plot for my story or pairing tough this is not up for debate. I hate how there isn't very many strong Hinata fanfics or she becomes strong way to fast. Anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter One:**

Hinata woke up from her restless slumber. Nightmares flooded her conscious. Her father and cousin Neji beating her mercilessly. Her sister Hanabi laughing at her with a wide grin upon her visage. And her mother looking down from the heavens scoffing at her with a deep frown of disappointment marring her unusually porcelain face.

Beads of sweat rolled down the usually posh academy students face. An unnatural frown adorned her face. The young girl never frowned. She was to busy trying to remain indifferent to her families cruelties. Outside she was a shy child haunted by her own shadow but within, a hateful child craving revenge and to see her families blood lick her body like the endless flames of hell. In short she wanted them dead... and by her hand.

She arose from her sticky and damp sheets acting as a cocoon to her pj laden body. Walking to the shower she stripped, turned on the shower and hopped in not caring to check the temperature. The scalding water burnt as it cascaded down her lethal form. The pain was wholly welcomed and made her body feel alive instead of dormant and numb.

Today was a special day to all the academy students. The day they get their new teams. Teams consisted of three genin and one sensei of an higher stature.

Hinata got out of the shower and adorned her normal ninja attire, not wanting to get any extra attention from her hateful family and headed towards the academy.

**XOXOXO**

Hinata bust through the academy doors. All eyes were on her as she forced a small blush unto her cheeks. She walked to her seat and plopped down between Kiba and Sakura.

"Now I will announce who your new comrades are and your new sensei. Remember to respect and...". Hinata listened half-heartedly to the long, mandatory speech given to every newly made genin that passed the tests until it was finally her turn.

"Team seven is Hinata, Sasuke (At this all the girls screamed and glared at poor Hinata for she had not yet unlocked her true potential) and Naruto". At this Hinata carefully calculated her new team, one of which is the few good things her father installed permanently into her brain at a young age.

Suppressing a shutter from all the glares directed at her, she 'calmly' got up to meet her team on the roof top silently cursing herself for her weaknesses.

**XOXOXO**

When she arrived on the roof top her team (excluding Kakashi-sensei) sat on opposite sides of the room having a glaring match. If looks could kill they both surely would have perished by now. Silently, they all waited for two hours. Boys glaring each other down and Hinata silently trying to keep the peace when suddenly a dull white pop sounded in the room.

"Yo! Genin tell me about yourselves starting with name, hobby, likes, dislikes then dream or rather goal for the future". A man with gravity defying silver hair stated.

"How bought you first". Naruto said with an lop-sided grin.

"Right, my name is Kakashi. My hobby is (cue perverted grin)... stuff. I have no desire to share my likes, dislikes and dreams. Your time to shine blondie". Kakashi said impassively. He only said his name was the thought going through the three genin's heads.

"My name is Naruto! I like ramen! No love ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and my goal is to become the Hokage so people will acknowledge me. The exuberant blond said with seriousness towards the end.

"Names Sasuke. I have no hobbies, no likes and many dislikes. My goal is to...kill a certain man and rebuild my clan". The brooding and last avenger said coldly.

"My name is Hinata. I like training alone".Hinata said with emphasis on the 'alone' part. I dislike those who look down to others and my dream is to also kill a specific man or rather eradicate a whole clan".

"My first impression is that I hate you all. You lack proper motivation and know nothing but your own petty desires. I am disappointed to even call myself your sensei. Meet me at training ground and don't eat... it will come back up". He said impassively and proofed away.

With that team seven left the roof top to go home to think about what their sensei had just said.

**XOXOXO**

Hinata lay waiting for sleep to claim her with no such luck. She decided to sneak out to train. Crawling out her window she sprinted ejecting chakara into her feet to increase speed all the way to the training grounds.

After an intense three hour long taijutsu and byakugan training session Hinata took a long swig of her water. A rustle was heard in the bush thirty yards to her left. Kakashi-sensei stood up unmasking his chakara giving her a nod of approval before disappearing into the night. Hinata ran home and crawled into bed dreaming of actually being approved of for once.

**XOXOXO**

Hinata woke up with a start. Another mind-shattering night terror ruined her used- to-be safe haven. Coppery blood littered her bed from where she cut her palms with her nails in her sleep. The smell was driving her crazy so she got up to hop into the shower. While in the shower she reflected on her dream.

**Dream:**

**Blood littered the clearing. Splattered all over trees and lie in large pools on the ground.**

**She looked across to see her new team tied to the one tree in the large clearing.**

**Kakashi-sensei had his wrists slit open. Blood poured relentlessly out onto the lush grass. His once impassive eyes even more cold even with the reflection of the sun colliding with his mud pools**

**Naruto's throat slit open. All the blood already spilled out. Crusted blood littered his tanned skin. Bright eyes lifeless with his mouth open in a silent scream, only accenting his painful and gruesome death.**

**The worst was Sasuke. His already cold and emotionless eyes more so if even possible. His stomach was cut open with his entrails hanging out as if gutted alive. He was head to toe covered in blood, face contorted into a grimace with arrogant eyes determined to show no pain.**

**Hinata tried to scream for help as she watched herself from the sidelines approach the trio with a sadistic smirk adorning her face but she could do nothing but watch fearfully. Hinata raised her kuni up as if to slash her teammate Naruto again but instead impaled herself in the heart.**

**End Dream:**

Hinata cried out softly. If only she was stronger she could take care of herself she thought as she walked to the training grounds to meet with her team. Putting the horrible dream aside she marched stiffly to her destination with even more malice for her two main goals in life:

**A) Killing her families the Hyuga's**

**B) Getting stronger**

And Kami help whom ever tried to get into the young Hyuga's way... they shall perish.


	2. The Test, Part One

**A/N: To begin I have to clear some...future things up. Naruto met the Kyuubi already and the whole Mizaki ark already passed obviously. Also, Hinata doesn't love Naruto-kun... yet. Hinata will be dark for the majority of the story but eventually will become our stuttering lovable Hinata and not some power hungry, pompous ass, bitch just like Sasuke. (Sorry Sasuke lovers) There will be Sasuke bashing but of course only graciously and please don't send me ideas for the plot that only screws it up for you. Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter two:**

When Hinata arrived at the training grounds she was surprised to see everybody there before her. She walked over to the group and looked up at her sensei expectantly. He looked down a her with an annoyed expression.

"Now that everybody is here". Kakashi-sensei said looking at Hinata pointedly. "We have some business to attend to. Your test"! You have until twelve in the afternoon to get two bells from me and whomever doesn't get one gets sent back to the academy.

"What! All three genin said outraged at the very prospect of that idea.

"No questions just do. Go"! Kakashi-sensei said rather impassively.

No questions asked all three genin jumped into the trees into separate directions. Hinata jumped into a nearby bush and crouched behind it.

"Byakugan" Hinata said as she watched the blonde headed idiot try to face Kakashi-sensei by himself.

Naruto jumped into the clearing shouting his familiar battle cry. Suddenly he started creating hand signs for his signature jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu"! He screeched as he resumed his head on attack. All the clones pulled out a kuni and charged forth dog piling the poor sensei.

Kakashi pulled out his kuni and in a series of furious punches and kicks took out all the 'Narutos' seemed to have dissipated into thin air all at once until only one was left standing.

The real Naruto charged head on with a kuni furiously thrusting his hands and feet out at Kakashi-sensei. But alas the jounin was too fast in the unevenly distributed taijutsu match.

Kakashi then decided to end Naruto's pitiful excuse of a fight. Kakashi formed hand seals discreetly behind his back. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall". He whispered as a wall of heavily compacted dirt block the barrage of attacks Naruto quickly dished out.

Kakashi quickly pumped chakara in his legs (while Naruto was still beating his earth wall to death) and rushed behind him pushing one of the many chakara points in his neck virtually knocking him out cold.

While being (mostly) alone kakashi quickly moved further into the condensed forest away from Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched the dobe fight and Kakashi-sensei win almost effortlessly. Carefully calculating Kakashi 's hand signs, he started practicing them to see if he could use the unknown jutsu.

**XOXOXO**

Sasuke finally got he B-rank jutsu right after the twenty-eight time doing the hand sign run through. Though Sasuke only did the hand signs not the actual jutsu, he still felt his chakara levels depleting.

He looked around having the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Kakashi, knowing the young Uchiha's chakara levels were less than half-full deemed him not a threat, not that he was before mind you. Kakashi ran behind Sasuke and pushed a chakara point in his back paralyzing the young boy temporarily. Kakashi ran off to the next clearing waiting for the Hyuga heiress to make her appearance.

Hinata finally after watching the downfall of both her teammates, figured out that the test wasn't about strength but teamwork. Knowing where Kakashi-sensei was, Hinata ran off to her first teammate Naruto

Hinata often found herself thinking about the brash blond and how similar their lives are. Both are abused physically and mentally by others and both are considered weak and/or worthless. She walked over to him, kneeled down, and rested his head in her lap. She activated her Byakugan and checked out where the chakara block was but instead realized he was sleeping instead. (Hint: Kyuubi -insert winking face here-)

Naruto awoke to both his cheeks stinging like mad. He looked up to see his secret crush above him staring down worriedly. A dark blush marred his visage lavishly. Naruto slowly got out of her lap already missing her warmth. The position made him remember his latest visit with Kyuubi only minutes prior.

**Flashback:**

**Naruto awoke back in the deep resses of his mind. The familiar sewer setting making him feel as though at home.**

**He followed the murky waters into a dimly lit room where the Kyuubi's room lies.**

**"Pathetic"! A dark and booming voice taunted."Surly the great soon-to-be Hokage can defeat a mere jounin".**

**"I'll show you pathetic". Naruto murmured sullenly under his breath, fists balled up.**

**"Hahaha! Puny little human can't even take the truth". Kyuubi taunted. "But that is not what you're here for. But for the beauty that is our mate, Hinata.**

**"What"! Naruto screeched with a large blush on his face.**

**"Yes I have needs as you will soon. She is ours and anybody who thinks different shall perish. Just remember when the time comes, share". Kyuubi said unusually huskily.**

**Naruto gawked openly at Kyuubi's implication but actually for once agreed. After all Naruto agreed that he does have a valid point.**

**"If you pass this test I shall train you. After all, our mate needs to be protected at all costs". Kyuubi continued.**

**Without any indication besides a short howl, Kyuubi decided it was time for poor Naruto to wake up back into the present world.**

**End Flashback:**

Naruto blushed remembering Kyuubi and his talk about said girl who was staring at him  
_'Mine'_. He thought to himself.  
'_Ours'_. Kyuubi corrected happily.

Naruto needed to think over the new information he received prior later. But was having a hard time having a sex-deprived demon whispering things even Jiraiya-sama could not put in his extremely perverse books of his.(know mater how much he would want to) As all unfortunate women who have met him say 'Thank Kami my virginity is still intact'.

"We need to work together if we our to pass this test. Obviously, we all can't take a jounin on alone by our selves...yet". Hinata explained darkly.

Both Kyuubi and Naruto not liking her tone of voice and implications decided to add there own thought s in. "So what's your plan"? He asked cautiously.

"First we get Sasuke then..."

**A/N: -cue evil laughter- Sorry it's short but I a black cat was crossing the road so I had to hike all the way across the world to get around it. Then an old man needed help mowing his lawn so I helped and... Hell I have a life off the internet too with school and stuff. -huffs- So yeah um...I need a cover. Any volunteers? He he gotta love Kyuubi!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
